


En video

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Porn Watching, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde se filtra un video de Dan haciéndolo con un tipo, y Tom lo baja. Escrito para el kink_meme_esp. Como ya tenemos el estreno de la película en nada, se me ocurrió subirlo acá también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En video

La protección a la virtud de Daniel Radcliffe se había terminado con su contrato, cuando la gira de promoción del DVD de Las Reliquias de la Muerte II había llegado a su fin. Bueno, en realidad la "virtud" de Daniel hacía mucho tiempo que se había perdido, pero la Warner se había encargado de cubrir todo escándalo que pudiera dañar la imagen de su niño de oro. Sin embargo, una vez que el DVD se había vendido como pan caliente, se habían sacudido las manos, le habían dado una palmadita en el hombro y le habían deseado buena suerte cubriendo sus deslices solo de ahí en adelante. 

Obviamente, había muchos buitres esperando ese momento, así que no fue difícil que, apenas unos meses después, se filtrara en internet cierto video comprometedor. Aunque, filtrar es una palabra bonita para decir que uno de los amantes ligeramente más que ocasionales de Daniel lo había vendido por una buena cantidad de dinero a un sitio de pornografía de dudosa reputación.

Apenas a unas cuantas horas de subido en la red, ya rondaba por el medio millón de visitas y los sitios de noticias de espectáculos estaban volviéndose locos de contento: Harry Potter por fin sale del closet (porque, como todos sabemos, los reporteros de espectáculos son incapaces de distinguir entre un actor y un personaje porque de chiquitos les hicieron una lobotomía). Después de unos días, prácticamente todos en el mundo sabían de la existencia de ese video y una gran mayoría lo había buscado y lo había visto, por curiosidad, claro está. El representante legal de Radcliffe había demandado al sitio y éste había cerrado, pero otros sitios lo ofrecían, estaba para descargarse en varias webs y muchos listillos ofrecían enviarlo al mail de quien lo buscara.

Las opiniones iban del “no me lo esperaba de él, tan inocente que se veía” al “todos lo sabíamos desde hace años y estábamos esperando esto para crear fanfiction con detalles de su performance sexual más detallados”. Como efecto colateral, pasó lo que siempre había de pasar cuando Daniel Radcliffe hacía algo que la prensa encontraba entretenido, ya fuera hacer un “desnudo estético” para el teatro o salir en una foto con algo sospechosamente parecido a un porro. Es decir, pasó que cada vez que los reporteros usaban toda oportunidad de preguntarle a otro actor de Harry Potter qué opinaba de la escandalosa salida del closet forzada de Daniel Radcliffe.

Cuando a Tom Felton le mandaron links de “¿ya viste el porno de Dan?” en twitter, él los ignoró. No era la primera vez que le mandaban links así, de hecho no pasaba una semana sin que le mandaran mensajes de ese tipo. Lo máximo que hacía era bloquear a alguien cuando se ponía demasiado molestoso. Como aparte de twitter su contacto con Internet no era realmente amplio y muy informado como persona no era, no se enteró de lo del videíto de Dan hasta que estuvo cara a cara con un entrevistador aprovechado. 

—Y, ¿qué opinas de los nuevos talentos… histriónicos que ha demostrado Dan?

Tom sonrió cortésmente y respondió que no sabía a lo que se refería.

—Sí, ya sabes, nada que no hayamos visto en Equus pero con más acción, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Esta vez, Tom soltó una risita nerviosa y, lleno de pánico, buscó en el rostro del entrevistador alguna señal de que estuviera bromeando. Al ver que la pregunta iba en serio su sonrisa se esfumó, se colocó recto en la silla, sujetando los reposabrazos con más fuerza de la que era necesaria y respondió con amabilidad:

—A mí no me consta que Dan haya hecho eso y, en caso de que efectivamente sea él el del video, considero cualquier conversación sobre el tema en un medio público una invasión a su privacidad.

Nada perdía con eso, de cualquier manera nunca había sido un favorito de los medios, su vida era demasiado aburrida para eso.

Al llegar a casa, inquieto, decidió llamar al celular de Dan para saber cómo estaba ante las noticias. Para esas alturas seguro que ya eran noticias viejas, pero él no había oído de su amigo en días y eso era preocupante. Había pensado que era por cosas de trabajo, pero ahora que sabía la verdad se sentía mortificado. Como era de esperarse, Dan no le respondió, así que Tom le envió un mensaje ofreciéndose para hablar si así lo quería. 

Y quedó ahí. Bueno… hasta que… ¿quién podía culparlo? Estaba dando clicks por aquí y por ahí  _informándose_  para saber exactamente qué había pasado con Daniel y qué tan real o explícito era el video. Hasta donde las fuentes que describían el video decían, la calidad del video era lo suficientemente buena para dejar ver que era el protagonista de Harry Potter quien salía en ellas y no un doble o algo así. Sus fuentes también soltaban guiños sobre ciertas actividades del video, pero no llegaban a describirlo totalmente. 

Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado a un enlace de megaupload y estaba a cuatro letras de bajar el dichoso video. Se mordió los labios y soltó una risa incómoda, mirando alrededor como para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Por supuesto que estaba solo, estaba en su departamento y su hermano rara vez se pasaba por ahí estos días. 

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, todo pasó frente a sus ojos como si no lo controlara: sus dedos tecleando cuatro letras y dando enter, la descarga iniciando, el archivo abriéndose en el reproductor. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la extensión del video: 18 minutos. No le dio tiempo de procesar las implicaciones de dicha extensión cuando la ventana se maximizó y el fondo negro fue sustituido por una imagen ligeramente borrosa y grisácea del rostro de Daniel Radcliffe. Específicamente, de su boca llena de… bueno de un miembro sexual masculino en plena erección. 

Tom jadeó y apretó pausa frenéticamente, para después cerrar los ojos. 

Ok, bueno, ya, hasta ahí estaba bien. Ya había visto el rostro y vamos, que él había convivido con Daniel bastante tiempo y sabía cómo se veía su rostro ante una cámara sin editar y viendo esas imágenes aunque definitivamente no a detalle sino hasta lo que las había visto en esos tres escasos segundos podía estar más que seguro que ese era Daniel.

Se le fue el aire. Y, en otras noticias menos relevantes sobre el Medio Oriente… también se empalmó. Un poquito. Casi nada. Imperceptiblemente. Nada que ameritara aflojarse el pantalón. Mucho. 

Abrió los ojos y puso las manos sobre el teclado, buscando las fuerzas para quitar la imagen que había quedado congelada en su pantalla. Con el temblor de manos que llevaba y la mala suerte, apretó la barra espaciadora y el video siguió su curso. 

Soltó otro jadeo, esta vez más parecido al chillido de un hámster al ser aplastado y quitó las manos como si el teclado quemara. Apretando la camisa entre sus manos, se quedó viendo la pantalla con ojos muy grandes. Su cerebro intentaba racionalizar, diciéndole que esto no era como cualquier otra vez que se le hubiera antojado ver porno, que este era su amigo. No que antes no se hubiera masturbado con porno gay (shhh, secreto), pero en ninguna película el protagonista había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

Mientras el video seguía corriendo él se levantó y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Cuando regresó, Dan seguía chupándola tan tranquilo, con los labios enrojecidos, hinchados y brillantes de saliva. La única diferencia con los primeros minutos era que el chico con el que estaba ahora se había inclinado para meterle un par de dedos por atrás. Tom se quedó de pie, apretando el respaldo de la silla con sus manos. Al ver cómo sus propios dedos se ponían ligeramente rojos por la presión y luego ver otros dedos haciendo su trabajo en la pantalla, su cerebro hizo ciertas conexiones curiosas. 

No. Iba. A. Masturbarse. Viendo. A. Su. Amigo. Era inmoral calentarse viendo a Dan dándose la vuelta, dejando su trasero ante la cámara, que ahora hacia un acercamiento hacia su entrada. Estaba mal salivar al ver cómo la boca del desconocido se perdía entre las nalgas del chico con quien su conexión más íntima había sido ver juntos un juego de cricket en vivo.

Dan onduló las caderas un par de veces hacia el otro chico.

Oh.

Su respiración se agitó y puso la mano entre sus piernas, apenas para bajarse el cierre. Luego se dio un apretón que le sirvió para sentir un alivio pasajero.

Hubo un corte en la escena y lo siguiente que vio fue a Dan acostado de espaldas en una cama con sus fuertes piernas flexionadas sobre su pecho. La cámara enfocaba su rostro, sudoroso y enrojecido, luego su pecho, sus abdominales y su pene. Se le veía semi-erecto. Entonces la cámara se acomodó y bajó un poco más para mostrar el pene del otro tipo entrar hasta la mitad en Dan. Tras un movimiento de caderas entró un poco más. Luego la cámara fue colocada a un lado y aunque ya no se veía cómo Dan era penetrado una y otra vez, se adivinaba por el movimiento cadencioso de los cuerpos y, sobre todo, por el rostro de satisfacción pura en el rostro del joven actor.

Tom no fue consciente de los movimientos duros de su mano, jalón tras jalón, hasta que se encontró con la visión ligeramente borrosa y las piernas tensas. Entonces se vino, así, de pie, recargado contra la silla. Su semen se estrelló contra la madera al tiempo que su espalda hacia una curva y su boca formaba palabras inconexas: Dan, sí, Dan, más, fuerte… 

Todavía en una nube postorgásmica terminó de ver el video. El pudor se había ido al caño. El tipo salió de Dan, se quitó el condón y se vino sobre el perfecto abdomen de su amigo. Tom maldijo cuando vio que el video terminaba ahí y no había más. ¡No había más! ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer un video así de Dan y no incluir un primer cuadro de su cara al llegar al orgasmo?

Sintió el rostro muy acalorado al ver lo que le estaba pasando. Y sintió un vuelco en el corazón y en las tripas al darse cuenta de que estaba imaginando formas de provocarle un orgasmo a Dan sólo por el placer de ver su cara en el momento del clímax.

La pantalla se puso en negro y tras un rato apareció el protector de pantalla. Fue entonces que Tom decidió moverse de su lugar e ir a buscar papel para limpiar la silla. Estaba en el baño, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello, debatiéndose entre el adormecimiento postorgásmico y la cruda moral, cuando su celular sonó por todo el departamento. Todavía un poco sin aire, contestó un número que aparecía como privado.

—¿Sí? 

—¿Tom?

—¡Hey! ¡Dan! —respondió con lo que podría ser calificado como un grito lleno de pánico. 

—Hey, camarada, siento lo de la entrevista de la mañana, no tendrían que haberte preguntado de eso…

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a responder—. No pasa nada.

Dan guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Todavía estás dispuesto a hablar?

—¡Claro que sí Dan!

Tom escuchó algo así como un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Puedes venirte a mi casa?

—Estaré ahí en un rato.

—Gracias.

Tom se cambió de ropa, porque no iba a ver a su amigo con la misma ropa con la que se había masturbado pensando en él, no si quería ofrecerle… ehm… su apoyo incondicional. Si metió dos condones en nuevo pantalón no fue por nada en específico.

\+ + + + 

(Creo que esto cumple con la petición, aunque lamento que se me atravesara la trama, si eso no era lo que querías, anon. Por otro lado y antes de que se levanten con antorchas, la respuesta es no, no pensé en una continuación ni la escribiré. )


End file.
